Isobu (Three Tails)
Isobu (Three Tails) Isobu primarily resembles a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. His face is concealed between a large forehead and lower jaw — both of which have spikes. Its eyes are red and have crimson pupils. In the anime, the eyes are red with yellow pupils. Combat Tail Sweep (Ex) This special attack allows a tailed beast of at least Gargantuan size to sweep with its tail as a standard action. The sweep affects a half-circle with a radius of 30 feet (or 40 feet for a Colossal creature), extending from an intersection on the edge of Shukaku’s space in any direction. Creatures within the swept area are affected if they are four or more size categories smaller than him. A tail sweep automatically deals the indicated damage plus 1½ times his Strength bonus (round down). Affected creatures can attempt Reflex saves to take half damage (DC 55). Tailed Beast Ball (Su): This attack deals 100d6 points of untyped damage in a 100 foot burst. The attack has a range of 400 ft, and a successful fortitude save (DC 65) allows the targets to reduce the damage by half. A single activation of this ability deals Matatabi 100 points of damage, and is a full round action. This technique may also take the form of a 400 foot cone, or a 400 foot line. Illusionary Mist (Su): The Three-Tails releases a mist created by its chakra to put intruders under an illusion. The illusion torments the target with events from their past.The mist takes the form of a 200 ft emanation, centered on Isobu. Targets trapped within the fog must pass a DC 63 Will save or become trapped within the nightmare of its past. For its next action the character is stunned as its mind is enveloped by the terrors of its past. The character is then frightened until it can pass a DC 40 will save. This effect is a Water-based Genjutsu. Great Water Mass Bullet (Su): Isobu fires up to three orbs of water, that explode in 100 foot burst. Enemies within the area take 50d4 points of damage from bludgeon on a failed Reflex Save DC 45. Isobu may target these at specific enemies with a ranged touch attack (+25). Isobu may use this attack once every 1d4 rounds. Shadow Stroke (Ex): Isobu can roll into a ball and bulldoze its opponents, making full use of its many spiky protrusions in a manner similar to the Akimichi clan's Spiked Human Bullet Tank. In ball form Isobu loses his slam, tail slaps and tail sweeps but is able to move 100 ft/round. This functions as a charge, so Isobu can only move in a straight line, and targets in his path must pass a DC 45 Reflex Save or take 5d10 points of slashing and 5d10 points of piercing damage. Going into ball form is a full round action for Isobu Leaping Bullet Shell Tower (Ex): Isobu can jump in his ball form. When in ball form, Isobu can leap 100 ft. into the air, and upon landing he can land on targets. This releases a 50 foot shockwave that deals 5d8 points of damage and must make a DC 50 fort save or be knocked prone. Special Abilities Chakra Transfer Technique Shukaku can transfer his chakra to any target he chooses, an unwilling recipient is able to make a Fortitude save to avoid the extra chakra. Granted chakra is dealt to Shukaku as damage, and the target gains this chakra as temporary chakra points, which are consumed first when activating a jutsu or being drained of chakra. This chakra fades after a number of rounds equal to the HD or character level of the recipient. At the beginning of his turn, Shukaku regains 20 points of health as a free action. Tailed Beast Telepathy An innate skill possessed by all the tailed beasts, which allows them to communicate with one another on a deeper plain of their subconscious minds known as the Mental World. This kind of communication differs from the one used by jinchūriki and their tailed beasts, since there are no seals or other restrictions and it is accessible for all tailed beasts and their respective jinchūriki. However, it requires a jinchūriki and their tailed beast to be fully linked to gain access to this world. Furthermore, it is impossible for influences from the outside to reach this plane, even if the tailed beasts are being controlled. Carapace (Ex): Isobu's armorlike carapace is exceptionally tough and highly reflective, deflecting all rays, lines, cones. There is a 30% chance of reflecting any such effect back at the caster; otherwise, it is merely negated. This increases to 60% when in ball form. Isobu also has DR 20/- and in ball form this increases to DR 60/-. Jinchuuriki Jinchuuriki (Three-Tails) is an acquired template that can be added to any humanoid or monstrous humanoid creature (referred to hereafter as the base creature). A jinchuriki uses all the base creature’s statistics and special abilities except as noted here. Size and Type The creature’s type does not change, jinchuuriki are still human, despite being bonded to another creature. Do not recalculate base attack bonus, saves, or skill points. Size is unchanged. Hit Dice Increase all current and future Hit Dice to d12s. Speed Same as the base creature. Isobu's jinchuuriki also gains a 60 ft swim speed, and is no longer subject to drowning. Armor Class Isobu's jinchuuriki gets a +10 to its natural armor, as well as benefiting from DR 5/-. Attack A jinchuuriki retains all the attacks of the base creature. Full Attack A jinchuuriki fighting without weapons uses its natural weapons (if it has any). If armed with a weapon, it usually uses the weapon as its primary attack along with any other natural weapon as a natural secondary attack. Damage A jinchuuriki's unarmed damage is not increased.. Special Attacks A jinchuuriki gains the Coral Palm ability: Succesful unarmed strikes also deal 1 point of dexterity damage to their targets. When a target's dexterity is reduced to 0 it is considered petrified, as coral completely engulfs its body. Abilities Increase from the base creature as follows: Str+ 5; Con +5, Dex +4, Int +6, Wis +6, Cha -8. Skills Jinchuuriki gains no bonuses to skill checks. Feats Jinchuuriki gain no bonus feats.